From the bunker
by richerds1234
Summary: "we are losing as much as I hate to admit it. However the plan I have is perfect, even if Berlin falls and we are written as the worst villains in modern history, we won't have lost." The man behind the desk grind wickedly "the plan is simple, we build a bunker." Harry/multi, godlike and sorta crossover with a couple things
1. Chapter 1

**From the bunker.**

 **Chapter 1. The backup plan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter in any way beyond what an owner of a copy of the books might anything that doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling belongs to their respective owners.**

 **AU:** In this timeline Germany and Japan where defeated in 1945 very shortly after each other atom bombs are dropped on Japan shortly after Berlin has been secured by the allies. This is mainly to fit the so Germany's defeat was pushed back a few months to allow the idea I had to work. For those looking for a plausible way for it to occur the Siegfried line held up longer and outer and inner Germany was better fortified.

Gellert Grindelwald was annoyed as he stormed to the fuehrer's office 'why was Hitler calling a meeting now if he didn't face Dumbledore soon they will never accomplish their goal.' As he paused to collect himself he sighed 'might as well get this over with' before walking into what he expected to be a long pointless meeting.

Grindelwald had to admit it Hitler's plan was crazy and logical a smile crawled up his face, exactly why they would never see it coming.

 **Flashback fuehrer's office**

As Grindelwald entered the room he saw Hitler behind his desk with a couple of the Wunder Waffe scientists and the head of spying operations. "Please tell me why I need to be here mien fuehrer, Dumbledore is nearing if I'm not there to meet him we won't stand a chance" Said Grindelwald as soon as the door behind him clicked shut. The man behind the desk sighed before speaking "The Generals and I have been talking and we agreed on something." The man sighed before turning to face the wizard directly before speaking again. "We need a backup plan and soon, we are losing as much as I hate to admit it. However the plan I have is perfect, even if Berlin falls and we are written as the worst villains in modern history, we won't have lost." The man behind the desk grind wickedly "the plan is simple, we build a bunker." The wizard looked at his leader like he said the sky was green "Where?! We are just short of surrounded on our own doorstep!" He exclaimed as the Leaders grin grew wider "Where? Simple the last place they would ever look, Britain"


	2. Chapter 2

**From the bunker.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter in any way beyond what an owner of a copy of the books might anything that doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling belongs to their respective owners.**

 **AN: I am new to writing stories so my perspective may flip a lot needlessly please point it out and how I can fix it also on a slightly different note I people to point out if my writing is poor or at least what parts and if it isn't a bother give a suggestion on how to fix it it's hard to improve otherwise**

 **Just a note before someone asks I'm aiming for grey Harry with light and dark leanings in a few places.**

 **AN2-to the guest who said it was a wall of text, I tried to fix it not sure if I actually did.**

 **Chapter 2. – Wait, there was a minefield?**

Harry Potter was running, if one wasn't paying attention one might think it was an inverted game of tag. Sadly for harry that wasn't the case; Dudley had come up with a new game Harry hunting. The rules simple catch and beat the 'freak' Harry as quickly as possible. In concept it wasn't that hard, in practice not so much. Even with the help of the mini gang the pig like Dursley had formed after fifteen minutes of chasing the boy they hadn't even come close to catching him. This was mainly due to the fact he had run into the wooded hills near Surrey, if Harry had paid attention beyond the thought of don't get caught again he would have noticed that Dudley and his gang stopped chasing him at the forest outskirts.

They stopped chasing him because as he ran into the forest he simply disappeared, literally he was there one moment than not the only noise was a small pop, if they were magical they would have later learned old wards tended to make a popping noise when they add new something after being inactive for a long time. What no one had discovered over the years was the wards around the forest the wards had standard features notice me not, muggle repealing and a few others there were some unique requirements to get past them you had to know that the neighborhood wasn't normal, be magical and the strangest not know that you are in fact magical.

Harry was tired and confused he was running up a forested hill to get away from Dudley and suddenly the trees where gone, he was near the top of a hill that had a strange concrete box with a few slits along it in different places. He remembered seeing something like this in his history book but when the Dursley's saw it they gave it to Dudley claiming he could make better use of it than a "freaky boy" like him whatever they meant by that. Considering his options explore the strange box or go back and face the Dursley's he thought his choice was obvious explore. After looking around the box for a while and not being able to see the insides because of shadows he looked for a way in and found a metal door on top of the bunker. Harry stated to wonder if he could even open the door it looked old and heavy. The young wizard sighed 'I really don't want to go back to the Dursley's if only the door would…'

Before he could finish his thought it was interrupted by the screeching of the door opening. As the door fell back against the bunker with a clang a girl around his age with light blond hair, dark violet eyes and cat ears the same color as her hair, popped her head out of the now open door and said in a cheery tone "Hello Harry, welcome to the bunker."

The young wizard was stunned 'how does she know my name? In fact who even is she?' He thought broken out of his stunned state by the sound of the girl in questions giggling "you look funny with your face like that." she said then pausing before speaking again " I suppose I should introduce myself; I am Luna Schrodinger please just call me Schrodinger, before you ask yes I am part cat hence the ears. Oh and how I know your name can't tell you till after you meet the current leader." Grabbing a hold of him not even waiting for a response pulling him down the hatch into the bunker.

Harry hardly having time to wrap his head around Schrodinger's words was getting pulled through various corridors and doorways till being pulled inside a door that looked almost the same as the others except this one had some strange twisted cross in a circle on it. As Harry liked around the room he saw that for an underground room it looked nice, it had a bookcases on the side walls a desk facing the door with some books, papers and pens on it but what caught his attention was the flag behind the desk and matching chair. The flag was red with a single white circle that in it held a twisted cross like the one on the door.

Harry just stared at it in almost aw it was simple yet to him it seemed to scream power. "Impressive isn't it" said a voice behind the chair and desk" A nation can rise and fall yet its flag never seems to lose the power the nation once had." The person in the chair turned to face the young wizard revealing a man with messy brown hair sharp blue eyes and wore a grey uniform with a grey trench coat and boots. The man stood and looked at the boy in front of him before speaking once more "Welcome Harry James Potter to the Wunder Bunker, last stronghold of the revised Reich, the last dictatorship. I am the führer Richerd Warner, and I have two questions for you. First off would you like to stay here learn what you have clearly been denied and even have the chance to make some true friends?" Stopping to let Harry think a bought his answer, he didn't have long to wait for Harry replied enthusiastically within thirty seconds "so long as I don't have to go back to the Dursleys or treated like how they treated me, I would love to stay here it at least looks interesting from what I saw being dragged here" the man chuckled and spoke "If that's all then welcome home as for my second question, How the HELL did you get through the minefield?" Harry looked at him with the innocence only an eight year old could have and asked "What minefield? I was running from Dudley and his friends in the forested hills and I suddenly was near the bunker." The führer sighed "I'm sure we both have a lot to think a bought so Schrodinger, I want you to take him to his new quarters they are across from you so should Harry have any questions you can answer them or direct him to me if necessary. Get some sleep you will have a lot to learn tomorrow and even more to do.


End file.
